


Reward

by Squiggly_Bones



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, PWP, after the msby/adlers match, donating to the atsuhina tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggly_Bones/pseuds/Squiggly_Bones
Summary: Hinata sets up a reward for Atsumu if he scores a service ace.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 292





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Just atsuhina being naughty

Atsumu remembers what his boyfriend told him during the heat of the match against the Adlers. He remembers how the love of his life, Hinata Shouyou, has been playing dirty with him throughout the whole game. The subtle lick of his lips when he thought only Atsumu was looking at him, the quick glimpse of his tongue pressed on the inside of his cheek before giving Atsumu a real devilish grin. It stirred up a lot of things inside him. Thoughts shooting down straight in between his thighs before snapping back to reality to continue the match of their lives. It wasn't until Hinata came up to him and whispered something that truly lit up a flame inside Atsumu. 

"If you get a service ace, I'll give you a blow job back in the lockers"

The words play in his mind over and over again and he relish on how sexy it was. The filthy once over Hinata gave him is only beaten by his amber eyes now tearing up a bit as he looks at Atsumu while taking all of him inside his mouth. In this dark corner of the changing room, Atsumu swears he's seeing all the lights as soon as Hinata starts bobbing his head back and forth. 

He grabs him by the hair on both sides and thrusts to the tune of Hinata's muffled moans, his cock pressing on the wet walls of his mouth. Atsumu looks at him with a half lidded gaze, filled with desire and maybe even possessiveness fueled by the fact that Hinata is his and he allows him to fuck his mouth while looking at him with those sparkling brown eyes like he's pleading to go harder. That he earned it by being so damn good at what he does. How many service aces was it? 

"Babe," he starts with a breathy, low voice, "are ya sure it's only gonna be a blow job?" Atsumu half giggles, half moans as Hinata swirls his tongue around the tip of his cock, pressing on that sensitive area he knows so well. "Pretty sure I was the MVP, ya kno-" 

Atsumu throws his head back as Hinata starts using both of his hands to pump the base while sucking off the head. He looks at him with a playful glint in his eyes and just with that, Atsumu knew what's about to come. Hinata dives in, taking all of his thick cock until it hits the curve of his throat. His eyebrows furrow and tears start dripping again as he maintains eye contact with Atsumu. It's driving him insane, how his boyfriend does this so well when just a few years ago before they started dating, his Shouyou-kun didn't even know how to suck on his tongue. It fills Atsumu with lust and pride knowing that Hinata has gotten better and it's reserved only for him. Like his cock is a perfect fit for his mouth and ass. The way his wet pink lips wrap around it almost makes his whole body tremble with desire. Atsumu feels himself shuddering when Hinata pulls back, pre-cum mixed with saliva threading in between them. 

He hears him laugh lightly like he enjoys playing with Atsumu here in the dark corner of the changing room, when everyone has left, and the only sound to hear is Hinata choking on him. Really, music to his ears. 

"Sho... ya look so pretty like this. All sweaty and messed up over my dick." He cups his cheeks and presses the tip on his mouth, sliding it across his lips. Hinata lets a small moan out as Atsumu basically makes him makeout with his cock. He takes it in again, hands massaging his balls while Atsumu fucks into him. It gets messy real quick. Moans fill the air and Hinata lets him do all the work as he supports himself by holding onto Atsumu's waist. The thrusts become faster, deeper, and harder and he feels it twitching inside his mouth. He bucks his hips as he moans Shoyo, Sho, Babe, Fuck. White hot flashes in his eyes as he comes undone inside Hinata's mouth. Atsumu immediately pulls out, taking in the image of his boyfriend and his messed up orange hair, and brings himself down to kiss Hinata. It's torrid and he tastes himself in him, doesn't mind that his cum still lingers in his mouth. 

Hinata smiles and puts his tongue out at him, sticky white liquid webbing from the roof of his mouth, and makes Atsumu watch him swallow all of it in one gulp, 

'God', he thinks. "Fuck you're so sexy like this" 

Hinata laughs. "Pull up your pants, dummy. Let's go clean up then we can catch the afterparty." He stands up and stretches his numb legs before giving Atsumu another cheeky smile. 

"Ya know, 'Tsumu... I clearly was the MVP of today's game."

He snorts. "Ha! No way. Ya may have surprised the whole stadium but who scored the most aces? Most memorable saves?"

Hinata grunts at him and playfully elbows his side as the two make their way to the shower rooms. "If I get the award you're going to have to blow me ya know?"

"As if that's a bad thing?" And there it is, the annoyingly sly look Atsumu Miya has mastered that sends shivers up Hinata's spine. The heavy eyes combined with the mischievous smile used to remind him of highschool, their first match against each other. But after being with him for years now, he's found ways to deal with it like many other things about Atsumu. 

Hinata stops walking, tiptoes and plants a kiss on his cheek. "You're really attractive like that." Another smile, like he knows how deadly it is to Atsumu. How one smile turns this sly fox into a huge, clingy manchild. And he's right, because now he's gotten his boyfriend blushing and Hinata wraps an arm around his waist to keep him close. 

"Am I really?"

"Yes, Tsumu. The prettiest."

He feels himself melt. Atsumu, 6ft built monster setter who can really be insensitively blunt sometimes, only has two weaknesses and it's both Hinata Shouyou: his smile and his praises.


End file.
